ashachu's big adventure
by piplup40
Summary: ash and co. get turned in to pokemon and find a way to turn back
1. Chapter 1

Ashachu's big adventure

The morning was bright, the starly were singing and things were going on as usual in my house. The only difference was that guests were staying over. "What's for breakfast"? Asked May as she walked down the stairs. "I hope it's pancakes with poke food syrup", exclaimed Latias as she zoomed under May. "AHH"! Screamed May as she fell "oww". "May are you okay", I cried as I ran to help her. "Ax axew ax", yelled a very small and angry dragon "he said: you woke me and Iris up", I translated "sorry". "Well you should be sorry, all that screaming woke us up", yelled Iris with an angry look on her face "who did this", she asked, May and I pointed at Latias "uhh… I kind of tripped May", she stuttered. "Pikapi pikachu", said a very worried Pikachu, "fine I'll help" I told him.

Inside Ash's room things were messy and I mean MESSY "Ash get up", I said to Ash "not now Nat I just want 5 more minutes", he said lazily. "PIKAA CHUUUUUUUU", yelled Pikachu as a thunderbolt went flying at Ash "OWCH", he yelled in pain, but instead of a 10 year old boy with black hair, a Pikachu with a large mass of fur on it's head fell out of bed. "Pika pikapi pikachu", asked Pikachu once again with a worried look on his face "yeah I'm fine Pikachu", replied Ashachu *wait did I just understand Pikachu*, he thought "you look like a Pikachu Ash", I giggled to him. For just a moment I swear it was soooooo quiet and then an ear piercing "AHHHHHHHHHHH" came from Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

I was like "Ash calm down and take a deep breath", and he did "good", next thing you know, Iris rushes in and yells "how cute a Pikachu with a fluffy head", and literally starts hugging Ash "Iris let me go", he exclaimed, but she ignored what Ash said and cried "Axew wake me up I think this is a dream that this Pikachu can talk", and believe me Axew DID what he was told and used dragon rage on Iris. Whilst Iris was on the floor Ash said "Iris look into my eyes", in a hypnotic way. "OMG Ash is that you, I thought that you were a Pikachu", exclaimed Iris after what happened "I am a Pikachu, and before you say ANYTHING I woke up like this OK", said Ash, Iris slowly backed out of the room then screamed "Ash is a Pikachu", "Iris you're just hallucinating", replied Brock.

"No Brock she's right", said Ashachu, everyone gasped and I just face palmed myself.


	3. Chapter 3

"hmm…something like this happened before", Brock thought out loud then Max, May's younger brother asked "when Brock when", then started jabbing Brock until he was grabbed by his ear "maybe it's best you don't know Max", scolded May as she continued to drag her little brother by his ear. When a yelling Max was dragged out Brock said "what comes around goes around, and in this case because Max pulled my ear when nurse Joy or officer Jenny was around it came back to him", "we did it for your own good because you kept falling in love with them, and on top of that you still do", angrily yelled Ashachu "and I believe Ash is right you did do that a lot" I backed up Ashachu's statement. After breakfast we went outside and played, but when Scraggy went wondering to the bushes we had no choice but to follow

I didn't like the looks of this forest.


	4. Chapter 4

"AHHH", screamed May "something bit me", Max gave her a funny look and then cried "this is too good to be true", and started laughing "my sister is a…mmph", he was cut out by blaziken putting it's claws around his mouth "blaziken stop let him go now", said Maytty (May as a skitty) angrily, blaziken did what it was told and let go of Max "what I was going to say was skitty, my sister is a skitty", Max said, while everyone gasped Maytty ran to the stream and took a look at her refection in the stream and said to herself "oh my gosh Max was right I am a skitty, a skitty with brown fur sticking out of it's head and eyes like a human ", she sighed then came back to us. It wasn't too long before we were out on the road again, then Officer Jenny came up and asked us "have you seen 2 people: one male and one female with a talking cat Pokémon". *hmmm…sounds like team rocket but then again this Pikachu could be wrong*, thought Ashachu, although Maytty was trying to keep her mouth shut she wanted to reply but knew she would go to jail, so she said a polite little "meow", then officer Jenny got on her and drove off to town. "We'll be seeing her again soon I just know", said Brock "what the same one", asked Ashachu. "Yeah we want to know", eagerly begged Maytty.

Deep in the bushes James said "hey check out the Pikachu and the skitty that look different they sound…", "like the twerps that are not there", finished Jessie "if only we can get da twoips, not only will da boss' poision be gone we will get a raise from him too and he will say "these may not actually be Pokémon but they can talk which makes me happy and it's all because of meowth and his buddies" imagine if dat happened", said meowth


	5. Chapter 5

"That's an excellent plan meowth", said Jessie with an interested look on her face "good that you thought of that", James exclaimed. Meanwhile we were in a clearing "go Latias", I said as I called her out but instead of her getting ready to battle, she went in Ashachu's direction "AHHH", he screamed as Latias picked him up and gave him a big hug "Latias let me go or I'll shock you so bad that you'll end up in the Pokémon center for a week understand", yelled Ashachu while pounding his fists on latias' head "now Ash I know you don't know any attacks so there's no point in doing that now is there" Latias replied "yeah so Pikachu can teach me",Ashachu responded "AHH", Iris screamed "something touched my leg", everyone was stunned speechless, Latias even droped Ashachu "owch", he said when he hit the ground. "check dat out the twoip with da purple hair just turned into an axew which means we will get an even bigger raise from da boss", exclaimed meowth. "axew get off me and I mean it", angrily yelled Iriew(Iris as an axew), then I let Elizabeth out "espeon espeon esp", she said but before I could translate a net came out of nowere and grabed Ashachu, Maytty, Iriew, Pikachu and ash's other pokemon, skitty ,glaceon, axew, Latias and Elizabeth. [this is the point where it's no longer my point of view]

Jessie: prepare for trouble

James: make it double

Jessie: to protect the world from devastation

James: to unite all peoples within our nation

Jessie: to denounce the evils of truth and love

James: to extend our reach to the stars above

Jessie: Jessie

James: James

Jessie: team rocket blasts off at the speed of light

James: surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight

Meowth: meowth that's right

Wobbuffet: wobbuffet

Mime Jnr.: mime, mime, mime

Max: let my sister and friends go

Ashachu: I say you should do that


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: WORDS IN BRACKETS {LIKE THIS} MEANS POKE SPEECH

_IN ONE STOREAGE CONTAINER_

Bayleef: {yay captured with my buddy ashy washy}

Latias: well I saw him like this first

Ashachu: will you two girls just STOP FIGHTING OVER ME

Oshawott: {well he's my trainer too bayleef}

Ashachu: not you too now Oshawott

Buizel: {I think Oshawott is gay, I mean like he literally likes you}

Oshawott: ! {I am not gay}

Pikachu: {THUNDERBOLT}

EVERYONE GETS SHOCKED WITH ASHACHU AND PIKACHU AS EXEPTIONS

Ashachu: WOW that felt good

MEANWILE IN A DIFFERENT STORAGE BOX

Snivy: {Ash where are you}

Scraggy: {AAASH WHERE ARE YOU}

BACK WITH ASHACHU

Buizel: {the reason Pikachu shocked us is because he wanted us to stop fighting}

Bayleef, Latias and Oshawott: {ohhhhhhhh}

AT TEAM ROCKET HQ

Grunt: sir these boxes came in

Giovanni: let's see 3talking Pokémon, a potentially powerful Pikachu, a female espeon, a legendary Latias and some other Pokémon, that's about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashachu: no I am not a Pokémon neither my friends [not Pikachu]

Maytty: yeah listen to ash

Iriew: (while crying) please let us go

Oshawott: {let us go you f****** b****}

Latias: oshawott don't swear

Pikachu: {oshawott, latias is right you shouldn't swear}

Scraggy: {come here so I can headbutt you meannie}

Elizabeth: {stop that. PSYCHIC}

Elizabeth's eyes and gem flash lavender then a lavender colour aura surrounds everyone else and then they levitate [yes even Giovanni]

Giovanni: excuse me miss but can please put us down

Elizabeth: {and what will you do if I do}

Giovanni: I will let go back to the wild

Elizabeth: {LIAR! I don't live in the wild I have a trainer you know}

[I forgot to say my p.o.v is also meanwhile back with me]

"what's the matter max", I asked "they took my sister", he replied "emol emolga{they even took my trainer}", cried Emolga then Officer Jenny pulls up [the same one mentioned in pt4] just as Brock was about to talk to her Max and croagunk come up. Croagunk starts with a poison jab to Brock's leg then Max grabs Brock's ear and drags him away.

Whoever was held hostage at team rocket HQ already escaped

[the escape happened like this: Elizabeth grabbed Scraggy and led the way, Latias got Maytty, Iriew, Pikachu, Axew, Skitty and Snivy on her back and grabbed Oshawott, Buizel was riding Glaceon then Scraggy climbed on Elizabeth's back, Oshawott was hugging his scallop shell trying not to lose it and Bayleef grabbed Ashachu with her vines, placed him on her back and tightened the grip then started to run]

Latias: yay we made it

Skitty: {Latias look out}


	8. Chapter 8

NOTE: WORDS IN ASTRICS *LIKE THIS* MEANS SOMEONE THINKING SOMETHIG

Latias dodged what Skitty saw but Oshawott dropped his scallop shell

Oshawott: {oh no my shell I dropped shell without it I can't do razor shell}

Ashachu: well it looks like we have to use a rock to replace it again until we find it

Oshawott: *last time I used a rock it was heavy and it broke after the battle I used it in I don't want that to happen to me again*

Buizel: {don't worry Oshawott I got your shell Glaceon saw it and I caught it}

Ashachu and Oshawott: {nice catch Buizel}

Then a mysterious stone came flying at Pikachu and knocked him off Latias

Pikachu: AHHH

Ashachu sees his best buddy falling and grabs Pikachu's paw

Ashachu: gotcha

Pikachu: thanks ash

[Is it just me or is Pikachu talking]

They had a break and gathered some sticks but there was one problem…

Maytty: we don't have a fire type

Elizabeth: {no problem I learnt this when Nat took me and NOLWENN to the snow watch}

Elizabeth grabbed a rock and then used Iron Tail and slid her tail against the rock, a spark flew from it, and Pikachu grabbed a rock and did the same then a fire was lit.

Pikachu: wow Elizabeth you are smart I didn't know you can do that

[Seriously I think Pikachu can talk what do you think caused this to happen]

Elizabeth: {comes in handy when you need it most}

Buizel: *I think Pikachu can talk I'm getting jealous* [is Buizel the only one that picked it up]

Pikachu: don't even think about it Buizel

Buizel: {DARN}


	9. Chapter 9

Axew: {I miss Emolga}

Iriew: as do I Axew as do I

Ashachu: what's the matter Pikachu?

Pikachu: I don't know ash, lately things have been different

Ashachu: it's not like you can talk

Pikachu: but I can

Ashachu: I understand poke speech so I can't tell

Oshawott: {I found a big tree full of mago berries but need help to get to them}

Pikachu: alright I'll help you get the berries

Oshawott led Pikachu to the tree and Pikachu hit the trunk in a certain spot and all the berries fell out

Meowth: AHH, what in da worild just happened? Eh?

Oshawott: {thanks for your help Pikachu}

Pikachu: no problem

Meowth: what do ya know it's da twoip's Pikachu and Oshawott, Meowth I better catch dem

Meowth tossed a net and the net caught Pikachu

Pikachu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAASH

Ashachu: don't worry Pikachu, I'm coming

Meowth: shut up or da twoip will come

Ashachu: I'm already here

Pikachu: ash

Meowth: da twoip

Ashachu: leave Pikachu alone

Ashachu starts running towards Meowth then Ashachu's tail turns into a block of metal

Ashachu: my tail is slowing me down, what do I do Pikachu? [he learnt Iron Tail]


	10. Chapter 10

Pikachu: ash hit Meowth with your tail

Meowth: now don't give da twoip any ideas

Ashachu: this is for all the times you tried to take my Pokémon Meowth

Ashachu hits Meowth like Pikachu said

Meowth: so you want to fight twoip take a load of my furry swipes

Ashachu: AHHH

Ashachu's cheeks start sparking then a small bolt went flying at Meowth

Meowth: dat thing only shocked me but didn't send me blasting off so dat's a THUNDERSHOCK [little does Meowth realise that the battle gave Pikachu the time to get out of the net]

Ashachu: I only needed to distract you for you to feel a proper THUNDERBOLT, NOW PIKACHU

Pikachu: take this Meowth, THUNDERBOLT

Meowth: it looks like Meowth is blasting off again [Pikachu uses THUNDERBOLT on team rocket they say "it looks like team rocket is blasting off again" but this time just Meowth]

Ashachu: that should show Meowth to try and Pikanapp you

Pikachu: bye bye bad guy and hello quality time with ash

Back with us

Nat [me, looks like Hilda forgot to say that]: please Officer Jenny help us our Pokémon got stolen by team rocket

Meowth comes and lands in front of us

Nat: quick ball go

Then the quick ball catches Meowth

Nat: go Meowth

Meowth comes out of his quick ball

Meowth: I'm ready for anything Nat

Nat: where are MY Pokémon?

Meowth: I gave dem to da boss

Nat: why you little B****

Meowth: well dey did escape

Nat: YAY I'm going to get my Pokémon (blonde moment)

Meowth: HEY NAT YOU FORGOT MEEE

Then starts chasing after me

Back with Ashachu

Pikachu: I wonder what happened to Meowth

Ashachu: yeah me too

Nat: oh Ash look who's here (this is actually Latias)

Ashachu: Latias let go of me I know that's you so as I promised THUNDERSHOCK

Latias gets shocked so badly that she gets paralysed and then she just disappeared in a flash of red

Nat (real one): well good thing that we found you

Ashachu: we?

Nat: me and Meowth

Ashachu: does that answer your question Pikachu


	11. Chapter 11

Pikachu: sure does now

Elizabeth: {Nat}

Nat: Elizabeth

Elizabeth: {oh I missed you so much}

Nat: okay Elizabeth back into your poke ball

Emolga: {Iris}

Iriew: I missed you so much Emolga

Axew: {me too}

Snivy: {you should not have come here Emolga, LEAFBLADE}

Emolga: {oh no you don't, HIDDEN POWER}

Ashachu: SNIVY STOP THAT

Cassidy: I say that should keep that up

Biff: hey it's Butch, get it right you stupid writer

[Oops sorry Bob]

Bob: IT'S BUTCH. Not Biff or Bob or Bingle or Bangle or Bongo or Bajool or Banjo, it's Butch

Everyone else: :laughing: ha ha ha ha

Butch: it's not funny! Oh and thanks writer

[No problem Butchu (BUT-chu) it's my pleasure]

Butchu: never mind, let's get on with it

Cassidy: okay Burmy whatever you say

Butch: what the writer put before my line

[I think I should stop breaking the fourth wall for now]

Ashachu: did give you that stupid machine

Nat: my poke gear is ringing one moment…Ash it's for you

(via poke gear): it's Nambia

Ashachu: oh shut up Noobia. Here Nat

Nat: thanks

Jessie: oh Cassidy

Jessie comes swinging in on a vine and kicks Cassidy in the head

Cassidy: OWCH, you'll pay for that

Meowth: Jessie, it's so good to see ya but da twoip standing next ta me caught me and has da poke ball

Nat: correction quick ball

Meowth: shut up Nat

Nat: that's it return Meowth

Meowth: just tell James we have to target Nat

Jessie: give Meowth back to team rocket

Nat: NEVER, gooooo Leif

Leif: {leave Nat and her Pokémon alone}

Nat: he said: leave Nat and her Pokémon alone

Pikachu: yeah

Nat: Leif use AERALACE

Ashachu: Pikachu use THUNDERBOLT

Leif uses AERALACE and combines with THUNDERBOLT which sends Jessie flying


	12. Chapter 12

Jessie: it looks like team rocket is blasting off again

Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet

Ashachu: :D yesss

Nat: now don't get any ideas Ash

Brock: well let's get back I'm getting hungry

Butch: you forgot about us

Max: oh yeah we forgot Cassidy and Buttch

Butch: it's Butch

Nat: go Molt-

Ashachu folded his back his ears and looked up at Nat with puppy eyes

Ashachu (with a baby talk tone): pwease let mwe do it Nat

Nat: fine, go Ash

Ashachu: ready for action

Pikachu: Ash use IRONTAIL

Ashachu does what Pikachu said and sends Butch and Cassidy "blasting off"

Brock sees a Vulpix and goes up to it

Brock: hey there little fella are you lost

Brock tries to pet the Vulpix which Bites Brock

Brocpix (Brock as a Vulpix): OWW, my…paw?

Meowth (inside the quick ball): LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT

Max: hey guys check this out, I think Brock is a Vulpix

Iriew: does this quick ball hold Meowth Nat?

Nat: (:confused:) yes why?

Iriew: well…let me put it this way, MEOWTH DOES NOT LIKE TO IN SIDE A POKE BALL

Nat: now that I know that I will keep him longer just to punish him

Pikachu: punish him for what Nat?

Nat: for trying to take you multiple times Pikachu

Pikachu: ohhh

Ashachu: right and I'm supposed to believe that, I know that you like Meowth

Nat: well, how can I put it the right way…I know

Brocpix(whispering): Pikachu I bet you my next meal that it has something to do with Nat as a Pokémon

Pikachu(whispering): you bet Brock

Nat(as a Piplup hugging Meowth's quick ball): I always wanted to catch a Meowth and I did with a bonus :giggle:

Ashachu: and that bonus is…

Nat(as a human): he can talk

Maytty: what was all that Piplup stuff with you Nat?

Nat: umm…that, that was nothing

Back at Nat's place

Pikachu: come on Brock, I won the bet give it up

Brocpix(while crying): aww no fair she was talking about Meowth

Pikachu: but she was a Piplup

Brocpix: fine here


	13. Chapter 13

After a good night's sleep everyone has breakfast

Nat: MMM Bacon and eggs yum

Max: they are delicious tell the chef my compliments

?: *they seem to like my food how are the Pokémon doing*

Ashachu: ARE YOU CRAZY?! I cannot eat this junk

Pikachu: come on take a bite or starve, yesterday you got lucky and had apples but you need to eat this

Ashachu: last time I said it tastes bad and now I refuse to eat it

Pikachu: oh Bayleef, Ash has trouble eating

Bayleef: {is my Ashy-washy not eating? That's not good I better help him get big and strong}

Bayleef picks up Ashachu with one or her vines

Ashachu: uhh…Bayleef this is not so necessary no really I'm f-MPVHF

Bayleef: swallow it

Ashachu shakes his head with his mouth full

Bayleef: fine spit it out

Ashachu: PWAH(spits it out)

?: ha, ha looks like someone does not like it

Axew: {MMM…this is good Brock did you make it}

Brocpix(sulking in the corner): unfortunately no

Axew: {aww too bad}

Pikachu: this somehow tastes familiar

?: *could it be? Does he remember me?*

Pikachu: nah, he left ages ago

Flashback

Cilan: I'm sorry I have to go there seems to be a problem at the gym sorry

Ash: wait will you come back

Pikachu: pika

Cilan: I don't know

Iris: well then good luck

Axew: ewew

Oshawott: osha Oshawott osha

Cilan: good bye

End of flashback, back to reality

Pikachu: then again, he could be back

?: I see Pikachu has a new flavour, I would love to evaluate…but I would give myself away

After breakfast, Ashachu and Pikachu go out for a surprise event

Ashachu (blindfolded): Pikachu, where are you taking me?

Pikachu: here we are

Ashachu (unblindfolded): really we're in Nat's backyard

Pikachu: exactly my point

Ashachu: and your point is…

Pikachu: we're training

Ashachu (sarcastically): yay… training


	14. Chapter 14

Pikachu: Ash this is serious you need to know how to use your attacks

Ashachu: right like I could use THUNDERSHOCK on you and it would hurt a bit

Ashachu hides in the bushes like he was afraid of something

Pikachu: Ash if you're doing that to get away from training, then you're not good at it

Ashachu: I'm not hiding from that, I'm hiding from her

Pikachu: what do you mean it's just your…oh I get it now

Ashachu: if she sees me like this I am toast

Pikachu: uhh…{Ash} you better look behind you

Before Ashachu could look he was picked up by the scruff of his neck

Ashachu: PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN BEFORE I SHOCK YOU

Delia: you're a feisty little one aren't you

Ashachu: uhh…I mean, CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU{THUNDERSHOCK}

Ashachu gets dropped on the ground then him and Pikachu start running

A little while later they stopped running and took a break

Pikachu: Ash why did you do that

Ashachu: I don't want to be in trouble

Pikachu: Ash what do you mean

Ashachu: mom cares about me too much and would freak if she saw me like this and I would grounded for life or until I turn back which could be forever

?: *hmmm…if I scare the little guy silly I might just talk to him*

Pikachu: *I could swear I could hear a voice*

? Jumps out and scares Ashachu

Ashachu: AHHHHHHHH!…Cilan?

Nat's house

Bayleef: {where is Ash?}

Rene: {I last saw him and Pikachu run towards the forest I think they are still there}

A claw swoops over and grabs Rene

Rene: {ahh…Nat!}

Nat: Rene

Jessie: ha, ha, ha, ha, ha if you want your precious Staraptor back you have to do one of three things

Nat: oh yeah what are they

Jessie: first one, give Meowth back to team rocket

Nat: never

Jessie: two, hand over the twerp's Pikachu

Nat: I don't know where he is

Jessie: or three, beat me in an aerial battle

Nat: that I like you choose first

Jessie: I choose, Woobat

Nat:*Jessie chose a little one so I'll choose the opposite, I'll choose my biggest flying type*. I choose Ho-oh

Ho-oh: {ha, ha, ha you call that a foe it looks more like a fur ball}

Woobat: {I may be small but I pack quite a punch, AIRSLASH}

Ho-oh dodges the attack with ease

Ho-oh: {BOO}


	15. Chapter 15

Woobat: {ahh…Jessie help me}

Jessie: go and fight you coward, I need you to win

Nat: what's the matter Jessie, is your precious little Woobatty too scared to fight a big old bird?

Ho-oh: {I may be a legend Nat, but I'm not old}

Nat(in Piplup poke speech): {just play along Ho-oh}

Jessie: what did you say to that dumb common bird?

Nat & Ho-oh: :shocked:

Woobat: {you should not have said that}

Nat: why you f****** b**** Ho-oh is a legend I tamed it and it's trio on top of that so go Entei, Raikou and Suicune

Entei: {it's time}

Raikou: {to}

Suicune: {fight}

Entei, Raikou & Suicune: {ROOOAR}

Back with Ashachu

Ashachu: so let me get this straight, not long after you left you get attacked by a group of wild Pokémon and they took Pansage

Cilan: yes

Ashachu: then you were left there injured with the feeling you were being watched then something knocked you unconscious

Cilan: right

Ashachu: when you woke up you see a Piplup and she said that she was glad that you were awake and you asked her what you mean and she replied that you were unconscious for a week

Pikachu: she gives you…

Back with team rocket

James: what is going on Jessie why does this stupid Serperior keep attacking us with FRENZY PLANT and VINE WHIP? And where is the twerpette he has for a trainer?

Jessie: I think she slipped away when her so called "Snives" started to attack us

Jolts: {good work Snives, I'll aim a THUNDERSHOCK in one of the cracks}

Snives: {okay go for it jolting Jolteon Jolts}

Jolts: {THUNDERSHOCK}

The bolt from Jolts' attack goes through one of the cracks and Rene breaks free then the mecha explodes

Jessie & James: team rocket is blasting off again

Wobbuffet: {that's riiiiight}

Star: gling

Rene: {oh my heroes you saved me from team rocket, without me there won't be any WGOBMB comics thanks}

Jolts & Snives: {no problem Rene}

Cinder: {hey guys sorry I'm late where is team rocket, I want to give them a taste of my flames}

Rene: {all the way over there}

Cinder: {cool FLAMETHROW-…where are they?}


End file.
